Burning Earth
by eliashoughton2814
Summary: The world has been destroyed. Monsters hunt to kill the few remaining humans. Naruto, Hinata and the other Dragoons must put a stop to them before it's too late. the sequel to Blood Moon and if all goes as planned only part two of five
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I'm trying to make these chapters longer. This is my best shot at it. Tell me what you think of this first chapter.

Disclaimer: the Naruto and dragoon series' do not belong to me.

Chapter 1: Answers, the legacy of the burning Namikaze!

The group began to explore the now dark temple. From the outside it looked completely ruined but when examined closely one could see that there was and entire mansion under the temple. It was full of old rooms and treasures. Naruto and Hinata wandered off from the group to find Naruto a new outfit given what happened to his signature orange jacket. They went through so many rooms before they even found an out fit. And the first one they found was a frilly pink dress. One that Hinata was very insistent that he wear. This caused a very long chase that landed them in a large room. In this circular chamber there were 8 crystals each glowing with a different color. One red, one yellow, one blue, one purple, and one green. The remaining three were dark. Each of these crystals where on shrines at 8 different points in the room. The shrines had a circle carved around them that spiraled around to a smaller circle in the middle. Each of the shrines also had slots for a blade to sit in.

"What the hell is this?" Naruto asked.

"Don't have a clue…" Hinata muttered the pink dress forgotten on the floor. She looked at the shrines, "Naruto try putting your sword in this slot."

"? Why would I do that?" he asked as he pulled it out of the hilt on his back.

"Do it boy" Mirage said as he appeared for the hall. Naruto grumbled but complied.

When the blade slid into its given slot Naruto was covered and flam and shot back. His body was smoking; as it cleared you could begin to see and altered Naruto. He wore black pants and a black shirt with two holes in the back. Over that was a long red trench coat that, like the jacket, had two holes in its back. He wore armored pads on his hands, as well as his shoulders. Finally he wore black leather boots and had two blade hilts on his side. Naruto looked at his new out fit wondering what the !$% just happened.

"Naruto, it's time that I explain what the dragoons really are…." Chiyoko said as she appeared behind Mirage.

"What are you talking about? I already know the legend my ancestor killed the fire dragon and got cursed for it." Naruto stated.

"Yes but there's a lot more to this explanation. First since the curse every male in your family has had the dragon's power over flame. This also includes your father." Chiyoko explained.

"What? How do you know about my father? Tell me who he is!"

"He was the fourth hokage Minato Namikaze." she said looking down ashamed that she kept this secret. Naruto stared at her wide eyed.

"Tell me about him." He commanded though calmer now.

"He was amazing. Head strong. A tactical genius in desperate times. He would jump into idiotic situations and make it through them, sometimes with out a scratch on him." She answered.

"You still haven't told me how you know."

"He was a dragoon and an incredibly strong one at that. The elders told me about him. They said there had never been a stronger dragoon. He, like all dragoons, had one ultimate enemy."

"Ultimate enemy?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it's different for every dragoon of every generation. That's what the elders were around for; they told the dragoons of their ultimate enemies. They were the ones that raised me."

"You talk about them like their dead."

"Who knows Naruto, they could be, after the Blood Moon there's really no telling who is alive." She said sullenly.

"So who was this ultimate enemy?" Naruto asked to change the subject.

"He was an Uchiha. He was a dragoon. The cosmos dragoon to be precise. At one point he lost it. He used to be your father's friend. But something made him hate everyone. The dragoon of flame more then anyone. Your father fought against him time and time again each time a stalemate, until eventually he disappeared. Your father counted this as his victory. He left his blade and clothes here for the next in line. He never used his flame again." She finished.

"What? Where's his stuff?" he asked excited to have some sort of keep sake of his father.

"You dumb ass. You're wearing it!" she said (AN: yes I know it's obvious and corny but I just felt he should have something of his father's.)

"Cool!" he said as he marveled yet again at his new clothes

"Anyway," she said loudly to recapture Naruto's attention," your father was 16 when he abandoned his blade. He never grew his wings. He left an imprint in his blade. You won't be 16 when you grow yours but I honestly don't know how long you have till you do. And trust me it's not fun." She said as she stood. Then her face contorted in pain, she fell to her ands and knee's as two long black wings burst out of her back.

"Holy shit" Naruto he yelled. He moved to pick up Chiyoko, "are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok. It just hurts like hell when the pierce your back. But when there released, you never feel stronger." She explained as she moved form Naruto's grasp.

"So you still haven't told us what dragoon's really are." Hinata said drawing the attention of the two.

"Oh yeah!" Chiyoko yelled as she recalled the original subject," ok you see the dragoons are like a task force of sorts. We take on the bad guys that the ninja can't."

"Oh so we're like superheroes?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"No, superheroes always win. But we don't. Naruto we have to find the last three dragoons, earth, lighting, and cosmos." She said as Zabuza, Daisuke, and Ai entered the chamber.

"They'll have to manage on there own for now. We have to go." Zabuza said panicked.

"Why? What's the problem?" Naruto asked.

"Our time's up. This places barrier won't hold much longer."

"Shit ok we gotta go. Where can we hide?" Chiyoko asked looking at the team.

"I know a place. It's a safe house for me and these two," Mirage said as he pointed to Daisuke and Ai, "it should be safe."

"Then let's get going already!" Naruto yelled.

The world out of the temple was dark. The clouds constantly blocking the sun. The air was cold. The soil dry and dead. You could never feel truly safe. At any moment a monster of some sort could appear out of no where and kill you. The dragoons slowly trekked across the once beautiful woods of the land of fire that is now a barren desert. Naruto and Mirage took the lead, both with blades drawn. Zabuza was at the flank. Hinata and Chiyoko walked in the middle guarding Daisuke and Ai. At the front Naruto and Mirage spoke.

"So how do you know all this stuff about the dragons?"

"When I was younger my parents told me this odd legend, saying that 8 warriors possessed the power of the dragons. Their power was sparked by the blades of the dragon carved out of the dragon's fangs. I knew it was true when I heard your friend mention the blood moon. It was a part of the legend. The blood moon would occur and the dragoons would be the only hope for the world. Honestly boy just be happy I'm helping." He answered.

"Yeah ok suuurrre. So why do you always wear that creepy mask?" he asked speaking of Mirage's demon mask.

"Cause it looks cool." Mirage lied.

"Aww I thought it would be some cool reason!" Naruto said pouting.

"Shut up or I'll kick your ass again."

"AGAIN? Like hell you kicked my ass! It's the other way around!" Naruto yelled pointing at him

"Trust me, had I been at my best you would have lost quickly."

"Your best?"

"Yes I have one other weapon waiting at the safe house, you'll just have to wait and see it." He said as there journey continued.

They continued in silence for a while till some thing grabbed Naruto from below and dragged him down under the earth.

End chapter.

AN: ok so thoughts? Did you guys like it? Read an review I'm looking forward to your opinion on it!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I'm trying to make these chapters longer. This is my best shot at it. Tell me what you think of this first chapter.

Disclaimer: the Naruto and dragoon series' do not belong to me.

Chapter 1: Rivals, Naruto's burning attack

Naruto was pulled down to a different realm. It was a collision of light and dark. Naruto looked around shocked. In his hands he held the now glowing dragon blade. In the center of the room rested a glowing red blade. Almost identical to his but the hilt had a sharp upwards curve as opposed to his with a sharp downward one. He stared at it in wonder.

"What is it…." He asked himself.

"Mine!" he heard as yet another hooded figure blocked him from grabbing it. The figure held two blades both with black hilts but with different shapes.

"Jeez fine it's yours. I don't see how you'll use three swords though….." Naruto said not realizing that he was being threatened.

"I won't. I'll destroy it." The figure said as he raised the blade to Naruto's throat. Naruto's eyes grew wide. He jumped back and held his blade in a ready position. Naruto didn't think to question the person, instead he fought back. He unleashed an explosion. Yet the figure made no attempt to dodge it. He just took it. Six spikes of lava stabbed him in the chest. The explosion filled the room with smoke. Naruto made a jump for the blade and prepared to strike ones again at his enemy but stopped when he saw that no damage was done. Naruto began to fade from the realm but before he left he saw the smiling face of his enemy who had removed his hood.

"Good bye cousin." He heard as Sasuke began to laugh. Naruto disappeared and then fell back into his world. Both blades held firmly in his grasp.

"What the hell…."

End chapter.

AN: yes short and corny. I know but I wanted to get this out while I was on.


	3. Chapter 3

Lol ok so I made some mistakes on the last chapter. Phantomgirl21 has agreed to be my beta and I'm incredibly grateful to her. All praise the betas! They make authors seem smarter!

Disclaimer: the Naruto and dragoon series' do not belong to me.

Chapter 3:

"Naruto, are you ok?" Chiyoko asked as she helped him stand.

"Yeah I'm good," he answered pushing her away. He took a look around and found that it was night, "how long was I gone?" he asked as he sat himself on a nearby rock.

"A few hours," Hinata answered as she checked him for injuries. She became accustomed to checking him for wounds despite the added healing factor he gets from the dragoon curse as well as the kyuubi.

"So what happened while I was gone?" he questioned as he sheathed the twin blades.

"Not much. Just trying to find you," Chiyoko answered as she watched him," Where'd you get another blade?"

Naruto explained his short encounter with Sasuke and how he grabbed the blade at the last moment.

"A twin blade…." Chiyoko muttered," it's good that you have that, it'll be useful against the dragons."

"What about what Sasuke said?" Naruto asked. Chiyoko looked back at Naruto as if considering something.

"No idea. We need to get going." She murmured moving ahead of them.

The dragoons were on edge. All of them expecting an attack at any moment. Mirage spoke to Naruto once more about Chiyoko.

"She's hiding something." He whispered to him.

"What?" Naruto demanded as he glared at the masked puppet master.

"That woman, Chiyoko, she's hiding something."

"I already figured that out."

"Listen to me boy! No true ally would hide something vital from you!"

"I already know that!" Naruto stated still glaring at him," but you hide things too."

Naruto finished as he moved to walk ahead.

The leaf village got hit the hardest. No building was left standing. Only a hand full of citizens and ninja survived the onslaught of the dragons. Demon like monsters in blood red armor patrolled the ruins during the day. During the night however the survivors, led by Kakashi and Sakura, slowly made there way to a nearby temple. Kakashi was unsure of the other Nins survival. They had all been away on missions when the attacks began.

Sakura insured that they would be safe at the temple. Sakura and her mother had hidden in the temple when the kyuubi was attacking. Kakashi knew of no other place to go. So the survivors moved slowly to it.

It was nearing dawn and the dragoons walked to the middle of a burnt forest. To Zabuza's surprise many of the trees still held strong. Only a few lay burnt on the ground.

"We're here." Mirage informed shocking the others. No safe house was visible. Mirage walked towards a burnt tree and placed his and on it. It glowed for a moment then disappeared.

"Welcome to PM, my safe house."

AN: and there we go! Sorry for taking so long to update I've had some issues with the laptop. To the creator of Mirage, Legion will be shown in the next chapter. Also yes the dragon buster will be a part of this story but I cannot reveal the victim.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all! My beta rocks! Just thought you should know.

Disclaimer: the Naruto and dragoon series' do not belong to me.

Chapter 4: Puppet Master's mission.

Mirage, the puppet master, the murderer. He allied himself with the Dragoons. He'd always known of his status as the Dragoon of Wind. He was told many things by his old teacher. He was given a mission to help bring the dragoon of flame to his full potential. But he was running out of time. The Dragons and the Virgo knew of P.M. it isn't safe. He only came for two things. One was his puppet, Legion.

Legion was a massive twin headed dragon. Big enough to be ridden by 4 people, is insanely fast, breathes fire from one head, and the other has a high-velocity water cannon. Both heads can shoot senbon, and both have razor sharp fangs. The wings are razor edged, and can shoot needles out along the leading edge. The wings themselves double as massive chakra shields capable of stopping even the strongest of jutsu and have plenty of power to spare. The tail can spew poison gas, as well as shoot out senbon, and small bombs. The belly can open up and can trap a large amount of enemies, and impale them with spikes. It has 4 legs; each one has razor sharp claws. There is a seemingly endless reserve of weapons, traps, and hidden blades in the puppet. Also, legion is made out of a unique alloy, and is virtually indestructible, except where it is designed to come apart. He used this puppet regularly. To the extent that he would become bored of the fights he would get in, but today was the first defeat of Legion. Even it couldn't hold strong against the Dragoon of Flame. But it severely injured Naruto.

That's how mirage got him. He led Naruto and the others to a hidden chamber created by his teacher. Inside were there was 4 chambers. He claimed them to be healing chambers. Said that everyone could heal up. He'd stay out to activate the machines. The true purpose of the machines is to mature the body. It would improve the Dragoons' strength a hundred times over. But Zabuza and Chiyoko wouldn't be receiving the advance in maturity, only the power. Hinata and Naruto needed to be a lot stronger. Then they could get the remaining dragoon blades.

So the Dragoons of darkness, ice, light, and flame slept. Each receiving a vision of the future. A cryptic one but a vision none the less. All the while Mirage stood just outside the base, on top of Legion. Waiting for the wind Dragon to strike.

Sakura and Kakashi successfully moved the few living leaf villagers to the dragon temple. Sakura would go scouting for food daily while Kakashi would stand guard.

He knew they couldn't stay forever. Whatever creatures were out there they were coming fast. He needed a place to move to and fast. He ran through the hidden villages he knew but could think of none that would work when he heard it. 'Find Naruto.'Kakashi looked for a source of the voice but found nothing. Then again 'find Naruto. Help him.'Kakashi thought he couldn't had to many people to look after but the voice spoke again. 'Take them to the waterfall village. Then find him. '

Mirage thought of his past as he waited. He is the last of his cursed clan. His family died long ago in a purge, and many of his friends died in combat. He blames himself for their deaths saying "if I were stronger they wouldn't have died" and so he left his village. He's never taken the life of another lightly. But neither does he hesitate to kill if he must.

It wasn't always that way though. When he lost the person that he loved, he went mad and destroyed not only those responsible, but their entire village as well. But that still wasn't enough. He then wondered around fighting any ninja he found, and slaughtered them without even thinking twice.

As the wind Dragoon he never is comfortable in one place. Despite this, two people are always following him around. One is Daisuke. He is really obnoxious, but he thinks Mirage is the coolest guy ever and wants to be just like him. The other is Ai. He once saved her from falling over a cliff, and again from a small bunch of rouge ninja. Ever since, she has followed him round saying "sure it might be dangerous with you, but, id be dead without you." He grew found of them, and protects them with his life. He claims that it's to make up for those that he has failed to protect in the past.

Mirage thought of the traveling he's done with them when he was interrupted. And explosion had gone off at the front of the forest. The dragon is close.

AN: and there we go! I'm getting wireless internet soon so expect faster updates! To the creator of Mirage, I used direct quotes from your description of Mirage. I hope you feel the character is better represented now.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for taking so long to update. I want to be clear with this chapter, it is Hinata's vision. This is a naruhina fan fiction but that aspect of it will only be starting now.

Disclaimer: the Naruto and dragoon series do not belong to me.

Chapter 5: The Lion and the Lily.

In a beautiful field full of grass and roses, there was a lily. The lily rested by itself in the center of the field, and surrounding the field was a dark forest. Animals of all sorts, wolves, coyotes, jaguars, and many others, would go and look at the roses. But never the lily, they couldn't see it through the many roses, and this made the lily safe, because, what would come and destroy the roses?

The animals loved the flowers, but one was jealous. He was a silver wolf. He killed all the animals he could find, because of this, the flowers wilted and died. All except the lily, the wolf ignored it to continue his search for the remaining animals.

One day an orange lion with a large red mane walked into the field and spotted the lily surrounded by the many dead roses. The lion had an intense glow and could smell the wolf. He knew that the wolf would destroy the lily as well, so the lion curled up around it and waited for the wolf.

The wolf returned to the field to find the lion standing in front of the lily, and the lion looked at the wolf with hate. The wolf started to charge at the lion. The lion let out a roar louder then any the wolf had ever heard, but the charge continued. The wolf jumped to bite at the lion's neck, but the lion was too quick. The lion knocked the wolf out of the air with a quick jump. The two animals bit and clawed at each other. The lion took the lead and was about to kill the wolf by biting through its neck but a loud explosion was heard.

Hinata woke up from her strange dream in a dark room, after she fell out of some kind of tank, and a second explosion was heard from out side. Without hesitation she charged out, but stopped when her bandaged hand began to glow brightly, and then a sharp pain hit her back, two bright wings burst from her back. The excruciating pain of her wings growing caused her to pass out.

-Outside with Mirage-

Mirage stood on top of Legion as the dragon approached. He expected a quick fight now. He was faster, smarter, and had more options, but he was wrong and he knew it from the moment he saw the blast. A large green fireball came launching towards him.

AN: ok so I just got my wireless internet working for a laptop cause some people are to dumb to flip the little switch on Sony laptops. I should officially have them up faster now.

AN2: Mirage's battle with the dragoon in the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Dragoon of Wind's Finest Hour

Mirage was barley able to dodge the blast, the next thing he knew the dragon of wind was right in front of him with his head rushing down to bite him. Quickly Mirage threw a few senbon into the dragon's mouth causing the dragon to jump back allowing Mirage to get a good look at it. It was big, bigger than legion by hundreds of feet. It was covered in light green scales that were damn near impenetrable, had a wing that span equal of its body length, bright yellow eyes, and a long neck allowing for a long reach.

For the first time in a long time, Mirage was scared, but he couldn't let the other dragoons down. So he launched every weapon in Legion's arsenal, all of them, including the large supply of bombs. They all exploded simultaneously. The dust that gathered blocked his view of the wind dragon. Suddenly, it came charging out of the smoke clouds toward Legion, and used its mouth to rip two of Legion's heads off. When it went to attack Mirage, it found the Dragoon to be missing.

A second explosion was heard behind the dragon, and it turned its long neck to see Mirage in the air with bright green wings keeping him there. In his right hand he held his Zanba, the blade had wind moving around it that looked like a tornado. Mirage charged towards the dragon and swung the blade across its stomach, but he was knocked back by the dragon's wing. Mirage felt his ribs shatter from the hit, but he couldn't stop. (BN: Why couldn't he stop? Was it to protect the other dragoons? If it was, you should add that in, like "… but he couldn't stop, he had to protect the other dragoons." Just a suggestion.) He flew towards the dragon yet again, however he was aiming for its right wing this time. He swung the blade down sharply, releasing the mini tornado that surrounded it. The dragon's wing was cut clean off, but Mirage couldn't stop yet. In the beast's moment of weakness, Mirage removed its other wing. The monster was now wailing, however its life was quickly ended, because Mirage removed its head at the middle of the neck.

Then, to many things happened to quickly. A cloaked figure appeared from behind Mirage and impaled him with a glowing blade. The figures hood was knocked off when, from below the ground, a large ball of flame burst forth, with Naruto in the center of it. He had large blood red wings, the scars on his cheeks were widening, his canines grew into fangs, and his eyes were the color of the Kyuubi's. And Naruto wore armor; it was a dark red chest plate with spiked shoulder pads and a glowing green crystal in the center of the chest plate. He had regular armored sleeves, and he wore regular armored leggings as well. Finally, he held the twin Dragon Blades of Flame. Naruto looked down at the once hidden face of Sasuke, and Sasuke held a blade just outside of his cloak.

Naruto charged at Sasuke, leaving a trail of flame behind him. When Sasuke blocked Naruto's first blade, a large collision of flame and a silver stream threw the two apart. Naruto recovered just barely faster then Sasuke and charged at him yet again. Naruto stabbed Sasuke and yelled, "VALCANO!" Then Sasuke burst into flames.

Naruto jumped back from the fire that engulfed Sasuke. He began to hear laughing coming from inside the flame. Sasuke walked out, completely unharmed, wearing armor identical to Naruto's, except silver with a red stone. He, of course, had two massive, silver wings, and he held the twin dragon blades of cosmos.

The two dragoons glared at each other, and then, they charged.

AN: there we go. Naruto is now a fully realized dragoon.

BN: Yeah, and so is Sasuke! I have a feeling that an awesome battle is coming! YAY! I love awesome battle scenes! I apologize to everyone for not getting this read sooner, I am SO sorry! I'm a high school senior, and my life is insane, I can't really change what my teachers give me for homework, and I can't change when my clubs meet, but I can still say that I'm sorry! Right? Please don't blame eliashoughton2814 for this not being updated a while ago, blame me(AN: don't). I am sorry that my life is insane, but I can't change it! Just don't kill him when I am (AN: not) to blame! Okay loves, I will shut up and send this back to eliashoughton2814 for y'all!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Flame Verses Cosmos!

A battle between Naruto and Sasuke has continued for hours. Neither could make any head way towards the others defeat. The one large forest was nothing but destruction.

"Ow" Naruto muttered after he was slammed into the ground by Sasuke. Sasuke flew above staring down with his sharingan active. The look he gave Naruto showed how willing Sasuke was to kill him at that moment. Thunder cracked in the sky. Rain slowly began to fall. Naruto looked up at Sasuke; he wouldn't give on his friend just yet. Naruto stood, wings folded close to his body, holding both dragon blades. He stabbed them both into the ground then went through hand motions. He glared up at Sasuke right as the ground began to shake.

"BLAZING DYNAMO!" Naruto yelled. Fifteen holes burst forth from the ground large waves of fire and lava flew out of it all aimed at Sasuke. Naruto controlled the attacks movements with his arms. As Sasuke continued to dodge all of the attacks the flame and lava became engulfed in a red chakra. The increase in speed ultimately allowed Naruto to trap Sasuke. Naruto spread his arms out and all fifteen on the blasts rapped around Sasuke and began to spin until it created a tornado of fire that could be seen for miles. You could hear Sasuke crying in pain.

Naruto thought he had him beat till one of Sasuke's dragon blades flew towards one of Naruto's. the blade was knocked away towards Sasuke while the cosmos dragon blade that was thrown stayed near Naruto. But Naruto's addition was interrupted. Sasuke fell from the sky after the fire.

He moved towards Naruto's fallen blade. Then he turned to face Naruto.

"Naruto you pathetic little termite. Do you really think you're the only one with additions?" the sky began to darken. Sasuke took the twin blade of flame into his open hand. He shinned for a moment, took in a sharp breath, and then glared at Naruto. Sasuke's eyes were glowing. His left eye was glowing red. His right was silver. He, like Naruto, stabbed the blades he held into the ground. However he didn't perform hand signs. He only whispered the additions name.

"Moon strike." The full moon that was now visible began to glow even brighter then it already was. A large blast shot from it engulfing both Naruto and the fallen Mirage.

Sasuke didn't bother to wait for the blast to end. He just left with the twin dragon blades of fire and cosmos. He looked at the other fallen cosmos blade.

"Useless." He murmured as he flew away. He didn't see the bloody Naruto stand with the barely alive Mirage over his shoulder. Hinata, however, noticed immediately. She ran to him. He pushed her off when she tried to heal him and told her to keep Mirage alive. He returned to the chamber he awoke in. Zabuza and Chiyoko lye on the floor unconscious. Naruto continued to any room he could find. On his way he encountered Daisuke and Ai. He told them of Mirages condition and continued his search. It wasn't long before he found a bed, but he didn't even make to the bed across the small dark room he found. He simply fell unconscious.

Preview of next Chapter!

Kakashi fights Sasuke! Naruto has a vision. Discover the fate of Mirage.

Next Chapter : Secrets revealed! Awaken The Dragoon of Earth.

AN: For all those who enjoy my story I must explain this, Mirage is not my Character. He is the character of puppetking1. Learn the origin of Mirage in his creators story Mirage the Rouge Shinobi of the Sand!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Darkness vs. Earth!

Naruto stood in a pure white room. The room began to change to a miniature replica of the villages as they were before the blood moon. The replica reenacted the blood moon. As he watched the replica repeat time he saw the residents of Kanoha escape to the dragon temple. He was amazed as he saw Mirage destroy the wind dragon, but he was horrified as he saw his battle with Sasuke. Not by his actions, but by the power he released in his attacks. Without realizing it he was trying to eradicate Sasuke from the world. He then watched Sasuke leave with his sword. He saw two blades circulate in the air. The first was a dark blade. It had jagged blades through the side of the blade itself. Its hilt was a skull with a small bone like handle. The other was a well polished orange blade. It had a deep blue hilt with a single red crystal where the pupil of the eye would be on the dragon's eye design drawn on it. Then the room went dark. In the air above the replica he was flashes of silver and red. Then the replica burst into flames. Naruto could hear the screams of the individuals as they were burnt alive. He watch as the replica took him to Kanoha. He saw the dragoons' dead bodies trail up to two figures. One was the impaled body of the dark haired girl Naruto has grown attached to. Hinata had been run through with the dark blade. The other figure was a creature that has plagued Naruto's dreams since he gained his powers. The monstrous human held the two blades firmly in his hands. With the dark blade still in Hinata the creature used the other to stab her yet again. The creature let out an inhuman laugh as he saw the life leave Hinata's eyes. The creature wore severely damaged black armor. He had two blood red wings spread out. And finally his skin was completely engulfed in red with 9 tails waving around. At the sight of the monster version of himself killing Hinata, Naruto lashed out. He attacked himself without mercy. Alas all the damage Naruto caused was healed.

-outside-

Hinata tried nonstop to heal the quickly fading Mirage. Some sort of force from the blade Sasuke stabbed Mirage was stopping her from completely healing him. It certainly didn't help that she was so distracted by Naruto. When he left he looked hurt. She whipped sweat from her forehead. She told herself to focus or Mirage would die.

-forest near dragon temple-

Sasuke flew above laughing. He killed Naruto and Mirage! The two strongest dragoons now lay dead. Now he would he would return to his master for the next move. As he flew however he felt a presence. He barely had time to dodge Kakashi's lightning blade. Kakashi turned to face Sasuke as he landed on a nearby branch. He was wearing his Anbu clothes. On his back was the sword his father had given him. It was of course broken, but he felt that this could be his last opportunity to use it when he found out who his opponent would be. He brought only one kunai knife, the one given to him by Naruto's father and his master. He glared at Sasuke, who was trying to think of a snide remark to make. Kakashi wouldn't give him the chance. He launched another lightning blade attack on Sasuke. This time however Sasuke couldn't dodge. Kakashi's attack tore through Sasuke's left wing. Before Sasuke even reached Kakashi impaled him with his broken sword. Kakashi twisted the blade and cut through his body. Sasuke's destroyed body plummeted to the earth. Kakashi stood above the fallen Sasuke and began to walk until he saw Sasuke's wounds burn closed. Kakashi could hear Sasuke laughing.

"You surprised me master." Sasuke stated between his laughter. He stood his body completely healed. He took a big inhale through his nose.

"Oh I see," Sasuke began, "earth. But you haven't woken up yet. You'll be coming with me." With that Sasuke charged at Kakashi with both blades drawn.

-With Hinata-

Mirage was in a coma after long hours of being healed. Hinata was searching for Naruto so she could heal him. She found him in his room asleep screaming. She rushed to his side and violently shook him until he regained consciousness. His eyes looked to Hinata with Despair. He looked into her eyes and the image of the bloodied corpse of Hinata rushed into his mind. She pulled him to her and hugged him while he cried and mumbled about her being alive. (AN: I can't write romance!)

-Kakashi-

Sasuke was franticly looking for Kakashi. He had been hit by the twin blades but somehow had survived. Kakashi couldn't be allowed to join Naruto.

Kakashi ran towards Naruto. He just hoped one of the members of Naruto's group could heal.

-Hinata-

Hinata had to tear herself away from Naruto. With her own eyes burning from tears she slowly trudged back to Mirage, only to find him missing. In his place rested a note. She moved to grab it but was shocked by the sudden arrival of beaten and bloody Kakashi.

AN: I'm sorry. It's late. It's very, very late.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Return

Sasuke Uchiha felt as though he was losing the grasp on his fragile mind. He tried to kill his best friend and his master! All for that silver haired bastard. He felt he should help his former friends before he felt an extreme burn in the back of his head. A deep inhuman voice commanded him to obey. The twin blade of flame vibrated lightly in his hand.

Kakashi's life was fleeting as Hinata tried ever technique she new of to save him. She had managed to halt the bleeding but he was suffering from extreme burns. Her thoughts were plagued by the worry she held for Naruto. The wounds he had were worse then any she's seen but he refused her healing. Even further the way he looked at her hurt her deeply. She saw nothing but sorrow in his normally cheerful eyes. His constant smile was absent. As she remembered the broken look he bore she silently swore to protect him for as long as she lived.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the now recovering Kakashi. As he opened his eyes a flash of brown momentarily replaced his normally deep red sharingan eye. He took raspy breath before he spoke.

"Where's Naruto?" he asked the young girl before him.

"He's in his room master. Why?" Hinata replied quietly

"I need to speak to him, help me get there," he demanded. The plead went unanswered as Chiyoko appeared.

"I'll take him Hinata. You need to get your rest," The Darkness Dragoon stated. She picked Kakashi up bridal style (despite his many protests) and slowly moved to Naruto's room. Hinata, ignoring Chiyoko's advice, moved to the spot Mirage once laid. She picked up the tiny note and read it.

-Letter-

I have killed the dragon of wind as I was required. For now I have business to attend to. You may continue to use PM if you need but I'd advice against it given the Dragoon of Cosmos knows its location. When the time is right you will find me at the Dragoon temple.

MIRAGE

-End-

She reread the note out of shock. Turning, she rushed inside to find the others.

Naruto stood in the middle of his room. He thought of his battles with Sasuke. Sasuke and he had relied very heavily on their new dragon powers. He felt like a fool for this. He held up his hand and formed a blue orb of his chakra. The Rasengan held a slight red glow to it due to his new fire affinity. During his time in the chamber he saw a world very similar to this one but the blood moon never occurred. Hinata had not been put into his squad. He saw as he was trained by Jiraiya in his father's techniques. He watched the betrayal of Sasuke. He saw his reaction to the apparent death of Hinata and the release of his six tailed form. And the Ninja training from this vision was retained as he is now. His thoughts were broken by the approach of Chiyoko and Kakashi.

"Master! Your ok!" Naruto yelled excitedly. Kakashi looked to his pupil and could sense a change in him. Naruto's normally nonstop cheerfulness was gone.

"Naruto, it's good to see you're alive. Sakura is hiding with most of the leaf's survivors in a temple near the village's remains," Kakashi told him as he sat himself in a chair near the room's entrance. Naruto looked relieved.

"We need to get them out of there," Chiyoko stated, "that temple's not safe right now."

"What? Why?" asked the copy ninja just before the roof of PM exploded.

"I wouldn't worry about Sakura, Master." Sasuke stated as he drew the twin dragon blades. Naruto and Hinata stared at Sasuke before Naruto spoke.

"Oh God D***IT!" Naruto yelled as he performed hand seals. Before Sasuke could respond thirty Narutos were flying towards him. Hinata used this distraction to activate her Byakugan. Zabuza appeared with his blade drawn. As the last Naruto clone disappeared from Sasuke's barrage Naruto, Hinata, and Zabuza took a ready position

"GO!" Naruto yelled throwing himself into the air quickly followed by the others. Zabuza was quickly blown away by Sasuke. Hinata soon fallowed but she did manage to stop the chakra flow to Sasuke's left arm. The lack of feeling in his left arm left him distracted long enough for Naruto to perform another shadow clone jutsu bringing even more than fifty clones this time. The real Naruto was pushed back as his clones fought Sasuke. Calling upon the Kyuubi's Chakra Naruto created a crimson red orb in his hands. He once again threw himself into the air. His remaining clones held Sasuke down for him as he rammed the blood red Rasengan into his former friend's chest. However before Sasuke went flying he managed to stab Naruto threw his shoulder.

Naruto fell to the earth unconscious just barely being caught by Chiyoko. Hinata rushed to his side and began to heal his mangled shoulder.

A wounded Sasuke kneeled before a tall hooded figure, the twin blade of flame on the floor beside his numb limb.

"Weak Sasuke, you are pathetic," the figure hissed at Sasuke, who lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry master; I will do better next time."

"What next time? You've outlived your usefulness," the figure stated as he pulled his own blade out. As the figure swiftly swung the blade down towards Sasuke's lowered head the Twin Dragon Blade of Flame vibrated uncontrollably. Sasuke was engulfed in flames. All that was left as the flames died down was the blades of flame and cosmos. Sasuke had disappeared. However, the hooded figure cared little for his former servant's disappearance. The figure picked up the fallen blades.

"Interesting…" the figure said as he forced the two blades together. They fused to create one mighty blade. It had jagged blades through the side of the blade itself. Its hilt was a skull with a small bone like handle.

"Ragnorok…. Beautiful."


	10. sorry

So I've been gone for a while. Sorry but hopefully this will help, I'm rewriting blood moon and burning earth. I'm not sure when I'll release the chapters but I'm going to be working to make it better for you


End file.
